


A little at a time

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Also this takes place between Byleth fused with Sothis and before the flame emperor reveal., But they’re not centric, F/F, Features NB Byleth, Hilda never put in any effort until now, Just girls falling in love with each other, Major mentions of depression, Marianne is like really depressed, Pining, Pre-Time Skip, Repressed Feelings, Spoilers in the next tag, i might project onto her a tiny bit, spoilers for Marianne’s crest, trapped in snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hilda Valentine Goneril very much missed home after being occupied at the monastery for some time. When the Golden Deer house was tasked with a mission close to her home territory, much less home to another student of the house, she decides to head home herself for a few days. However...a certain blue-haired maiden convinces her to make her journey with the girl’s company. Marianne managed to nestle herself into Hilda’s schemes, and Hilda is beginning to believe she’ll nestle herself into her heart as well.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. A Longing Girl And Her Hopeless Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my first EVER published fic!!! I have no idea how long this will actually be? Probably 3 to 5 chapters at the most. Anyway yea these two finally convinced me to write and stick to it. I also have no beta reader so please forgive small mistakes here and there. Otherwise I’m very very happy to publish this. I consider it an accomplishment for myself and hope this fic warms your heart as much as these two warm mine!!

The snow near the monastery was harsh and bitter but tolerable. It was nowhere near as plentiful and piling as that of the snow the students of the Golden Deer house were now facing. They’d been sent on a small mission near the Gloucester territory. The students' mission consisted of escorting cargo through a bandit infested trail to northwest Daphnel territory. Count Gloucester had offered to house and feed the members of the house and their professor in return for the favor. The students had completed the mission by the time the storm ruled in. And before anyone had noticed, one of the more troublesome students and a well reserved one had upped and vanished. 

Hilda Valentine Goneril has been feeling a tad bit homesick since their time at the monastery began. Once she heard of the class returning to Gloucester land, she felt incredibly jealous. After all, why did Lorenz get to go home and sleep in his own bed yet she could not? The injustice became unbearable to Hilda as she lay in a Gloucester-provided bed the night after the mission. She tiptoed along her shared room to her baggage and rummaged until she found a small fountain pen. She scrambled to find a piece of paper on the small desk in the room and began to scribble her message to the professor, who she would assume would be worried sick once they would find her bed empty come morning. Distracted by her writing, the covers of the bed next to her own shifted in the slightest and a blue-haired maiden felt the grogginess of the tranquil night and she rubbed her eyes and slightly mumbled. 

“Mmm...Hilda?” 

Hilda’s head snaps around. She opens her mouth to speak before returning to her paper to finish her last sentence and sign her name. She lightly puts the feathered pen down and picks up her bag before making her way towards the beds. All the meanwhile, Marianne throws the covers off her upper torso and moved her hand to cover her mouth as she yawned and stretched. Hilda slung her bag over her own bed and stuffed a thick gray blanket inside of it. “I’m going to head out. Tell the professor to look at the letter on the desk in the morning.” Hilda heard the sheets ruffle and felt Marianne rise behind her. 

“May I come with you?” 

Hilda furrowed her brow and turned her head to see Marianne staring at her with dark bags under her eyes.  
“Why would you want to? I’m just going home for a day. I’ll be back in time for our departure in a few days.” Marianne’s eyes moved to the floor. She scratched her arm and made a tired sigh before mumbling a low response. “Hm?” Hilda responded. She was now completely facing Marianne. 

“I fear the goddess would not forgive me if I did not accompany you.” 

Hilda was visibly stunned. She regained her composure and asked her final inquiry. “Why do you think that?” Marianne was still looking at the floor, slightly more intensely now. “The snow…” she muttered. “The snow is coming down...it’s dangerous to go alone. I know it’s foolish and futile to try to change your mind.” Hilda turned back to her bag. She took a second to think and deeply exhaled. “Okay, get dressed quick,” she sighed as she began to disrobe and change into suitable attire. 

Hilda and her moderately unwanted companion tiptoed through the Gloucester manor with caution. Should they be caught by a Golden Deer member or worse, the professor, they would be in serious trouble. For Hilda, it meant extra tiring work she would absolutely have no way out of and for Marianne, well...Hilda just assumed it would be “the goddesses divine judgement” or something akin to that. Either way, Hilda would much rather surprise Holst and their father. She’d also get to see her favorite servants and sleep in her own room. Although, she didn’t quite know how to explain Marianne’s presence or where she would fit into the greater scheme but frankly, Hilda didn’t care at the moment. She just wanted to go home for a bit and indulge in the childlike comfort it gave her.

However, Hilda’s poor planning would prove to be detrimental when she realized she had no idea where the stables were located. Luckily, she had recalled that Marianne often familiarized herself with the horses in the stables at the monastery. She hoped the girl did the same with that of the manor. The two were in the west wing when Hilda sheepishly whispered, “Uhm...Marianne? Do you by chance know where the stables are?” The girl is alerted by the question and squints as she remembers the details of tending to the horses after the mission earlier that evening. “East wing,” she eventually answered. “You’re sure?” Hilda confirms. Marianne nods and points in the opposite direction of where the girls are facing. Hilda groans and starts off in the direction Marianne instructed. 

Marianne recalls a corridor that leads directly to the wing and the stables and the girls eventually locate it in the maze of the manor. They start down the hallway when Hilda notices a light appearing on the carpet on the floor and hears a door swing open. Hilda immediately pulls the two into a tight space in between two pillars in the winding passage. She heard a voice she recognizes.

“Yes of course, father. I’ll inform the professor right away. Goodnight, father.” 

Lorenz closed the door and started down the opposite direction of the two to Hilda’s relief. If Lorenz had walked their direction instead of the other Hilda was sure they would’ve been compromised. The space was too small for Lorenz not to notice the girls no matter how close their proximity was. Hilda suddenly became aware of how tightly she held the girls wrists when she slightly winced at her loosening. Hilda eyed Marianne’s retreated wrists with concern. “Oh no...I’m so sorry.” She extends her hand to reach out for the defensive girls wrists. Marianne frowns and reluctantly gives Hilda her hand. She immediately feels calloused hands gingerly rub her own slender wrist. Hilda admits, “I know I lunge around a huge axe during battle. I forget my own strength sometimes. I’m sorry, Marianne.” The blue-haired girl’s eyes widen and within seconds her expression softens. “It’s okay,” she seems to be reassuring herself as well. “I’m okay,” she lightly smiles.

Was...was that the first time Hilda has seen Marianne smile? No...she smiles at the horses and the animals she encounters but...Hilda is seeing her smile face to face…Hilda made her smile. Hilda’s gaze is awestrucken and she takes a second to realize she’s gawking. She smiles in response and lightly pinches Marianne’s cheek. “You’re cute when you smile, you know that?” she giggles. Marianne simply blushes. “Stop teasing, Hilda.” She rubs her cheek. She could feel the light pinch still faint on her. “Let’s get to the stables before Lorenz wakes up the professor.” Marianne nods and the girls carefully tread down the hallway. Marianne can still feel the pinch sure, but the linger on her wrists and the red on her cheeks feel more a lot more intense. 

Marianne immediately clings to a specific horse upon reaching the stable. “Hello, Dorte!” she exclaims in a rather hushed manner. Hilda finds the gesture heart warming and watches Marianne soothe the horse. Marianne always seemed very drawn to animals in general. Hilda witnessed her a couple of times tending to the domesticated cats and dogs of the monastery as well as the horses and such. Hilda eventually interjects, “You think Dorte would be up to taking the two of us to Goneril territory?” Marianne continues to pet and brush the horse’s hair and respond, “No, I think he did quite a tiring job on the trail earlier today. He could use the rest.” Hilda was content with that protest and instead chose a random horse from the manor’s stables. The horse she chose was monstrous. She was sure he’d have plenty of stamina and also made a note that she absolutely had to bring this specific horse back to the manor least her father have to pay for the horse should he not return. She loaded her own bag onto the horse’s saddle and approached Marianne’s for hers. The girl sat and hummed a harmonious and peaceful tune to the horse. The tune began to put Hilda at ease too. 

“You’re really gentle with animals, huh?” Hilda hadn’t realized she’d said anything until Marianne met her gaze. “Yes...I feel like they are the only ones I can truly be myself with.” Hilda felt a thorn in her heart because of that remark. She wondered why Marianne wasn’t particularly confident around her peers. She had always been a gloomy girl. Hilda can’t recall a time at the monastery where she spoke unless spoken to and plenty of times where she didn’t speak when spoken to at all. “Aw. Marianne you know you can be yourself with me. I’m certainly not one to judge. After all, I’d be a hypocrite if I did.” The girl looked at her curiously before doing the same gloomy gaze at the floor whenever she feels pitiful. “I couldn’t do that to you. You’re kind and honest, Hilda. To burden you with the likes of me…” Marianne looked blankly at the night sky from the inside of the stables. “I couldn’t be forgiven for such a thing.” 

Hilda stared at the girl longingly. She grabbed Marianne’s hand tenderly and brushed her thumb over the girls knuckles. An affectionate gesture that made Marianne soften and left a slight shade of pink in her cheeks. Hilda picked up the bag to Marianne’s side. She felt the urge to break through the girls barriers. She couldn’t explain why but she felt like it was something she absolutely had to accomplish on this journey. She hauled the bag onto the horse and made a mental note of this. That girl is simply too precious to think of herself like such a burden. Hilda will see to it that she thinks or at least will consider otherwise by the time they return to the Gloucester manor. 

Marianne gave Dorte a goodbye pat and helped Hilda secure the straps on the luggage. Once the girls completed their task Hilda started,”So...who’s going to be the front and the back?” Marianne peered at the horse. “Well I probably am a bit more experienced with the nature of horses-“ Hilda giggles, “Oh? Should I take offense to that?” Marianne stutters in response, “N-No, of course not!” Hilda laughs, “I’m teasing! I know, I know.” Goddess, Marianne was just too cute not to tease. She’s so peculiar too. She let Hilda tease her then yet she called Hilda our for teasing when she pinched her cheek in such close proximity. Close proximity...Close enough to smell the faint flowers of her hair and to observe the soft skin of her face. To cup her face and see her eyes flutter as-. Hilda cleared her throat as a means of regaining her composure. “Besides,” Marianne begins, “I doubt you got enough sleep. You can rest on the way there.” The girls began leading the horse outside of the stables. Hilda perked up at the remark. “Hmm... you’re one to talk Marianne...from the looks of it, you don’t get much sleep either.” The girl looks down defeated. Hilda added, “I won’t inquire as to why you lose sleep at night. But I do ask that you have some concern for yourself.” Hilda decided that if she wanted to convince Marianne she was worth worrying over, she’d have to start somewhere. 

Marianne looked even more gloomier than usual. Hilda tried to lighten the mood, “Either way, I know the route to Goneril. I wouldn’t want to place the responsibility onto someone who has never even been there before,” Hilda said with a hearty grin. Marianne stood in silence. The pink-haired girl feared she said something wrong. She hoped Marianne wouldn’t respond like this every time she tried to lift her confidence. Hilda climbed onto the horse and extended her hand to Marianne once again, a gesture she hoped would be symbolic of something in the future. She smiled and awaited for Marianne to oblige. “I’m not worth it, Hilda,” Marianne bleakley said as she took Hilda’s hand. A familiar ping stabbed Hilda’s chest, however this time she anticipated it. She helped swing Marianne onto the back of the horse and said barely audible to Marianne’s ears,“Not many things are worth it to me, Marianne. But you certainly are.”


	2. The Longing Girl and Her Maiden’s Breakthrough

Marianne had begun slipping seated behind Hilda on the horse. After leaving the stables on the east side of the Gloucester manor, the two girls tread on a path divulging south east of the mansion. This is the third time Hilda has caught the girl behind her slowly sliding off towards the right side of her body. She immediately had been able to catch her slipping via her weakening grip on the girls waist. Up until now, she managed to jolt Marianne awake before she completely slipped off. However, this time Hilda felt like her own sense began to dull when she didn’t realize the maiden had been slipping behind her until her right arm lay limp off from her side. Hilda quickly reacted and grabbed Marrianes arm alerting the girl in the process. “Ah,” she mumbled almost incoherently, “Mm sorry, Hilda.” Hilda felt her own eyes heavy with drowsiness. 

She pushed her own fatigue down in order to comfort the cowering girl. She placed her hand over the other girls’ who had now wrapped them around Hilda’s waist again. Hilda felt the bitter cold on her face. “We can stop and rest if we can find some dry enough land.” 

Marianne’s grip tightened as she responded, “No, not just for me.” 

The girl in front felt the lingering pain of soreness on her thighs and exhaled in pain, “It’s alright. I could use the break too.” Hilda originally planned to make it to the village before sunrise. But a break is very appealing her as well. The stinging in her legs convince her so. 

The two rode on for what seemed like forever to Hilda until they found a small patch of dirt protected from the piling snowfall by tall trees with thick strong leaves. Hilda dismounted first and Marianne practically slipped off her for the last time as she did so. This time however, she caught herself before apologizing softly. Hilda began to worry what exactly she was going to do with the girl. The pink-haired girl began rummaging through the bags the girls had packed before leaving the Gloucester manor. She took out a couple of blankets, two small mugs, a container of water, and a pouch of herbs. 

Meanwhile, Marianne gave the traveling horse some horse feed and tied his to a nearby tree. She spent her idle time surveying the patch of land and finding some twigs. Hilda hears some shuffling and clicking behind her and turns around with the blankets and mugs in hand and sees Marianne trying to conceive a fire out of various logs and sticks. She watched as the girl mumbled to herself and made slight gestures with her hands. Hilda was unsure if the professor ever taught the girl a fire spell. She knew that her classmate excelled in faith skills over reason but she was uncertain if she had no experience in the latter. That is until Marianne lit a flame upon the small gathering of discarded logs. 

“Wow...I didn’t know you knew any offensive magic,” Hilda gawks intentionally.

“I...Uhm, the professor said it would be useful for me to know a few spells to protect myself should anyone not be there to protect me.” Marianne hid behind her bangs and lay her hands shyly on her lap. 

Hilda smiled enthusiastically and started, “That’s good. Personally I don’t enjoy fighting much either, it’s way too much work.” She placed the mugs and pouch on the ground next to her companion and unrolled a blanket from under her shoulder. “But it’s always useful to know how to protect yourself.” She placed two ends on both sides of Marianne’s shoulders and draped it over the front of the taller girl’s body. Hilda could see Marianne eye her curiously out of the corner of her eye as she sat next to the girl and draped her own blanket over her shoulders. 

Hilda hummed silently as she poured the blend and water into each of the mugs. 

Marianne peered over Hilda’s shoulder and inquired, “Lavender?” 

Hilda glanced back at the blue haired maiden, “Mhm, yeah. Do you like Lavender tea?” The girl nodded in silence. Hilda waited till she turned back to the mugs before her smile fully extended across her face. She grabbed the prepared mugs by their handles and leaned towards the fire as she set them down on an even part of the ground. The mugs were placed barely close enough to the flame to slowly warm up. 

“Sorry, looks like our method of warming up the tea won’t be very effective anytime soon,” Hilda sighed and saw her warm breath vaporize in the cold air. 

Marianne pulled her knees close to her chest and muttered lowly, “It’s okay.” 

Hilda grew sick of the silence eventually and paid enough attention to the girl to her right to know that she was still awake and shivering. 

“Isn’t it kinda weird how the professor always has our favorite teas?” Hilda half laughed. 

Marianne lightly giggled and Hilda saw the pink rise in her pale face, “It is...It’s also interesting how they always know what our favorite teas are.” 

The girls both snicker innocently for a few moments before Marianne suddenly starts up again, “What’s your favorite tea, Hilda?”

Hilda was surprised by the question. She assumed she’d have to start all of the conversation with Marianne for the remainder of their trip. She was also surprised and a little embarrassed to see Marianne peering at Hilda with her head laying on her knees. She could feel the heat traveling up her neck but smiled and replied, “Rose petal, it helps keep my skin clear and tastes rather delicious to me.” 

Marianne hummed and smiled at Hilda and the girl felt a sharp ping her chest. She distracted herself from the startling reaction and reached to take the mugs out of the fire. She did so a little too absentmindedly however considering she reared back in pain a few moments after she touched the handle of the mug. 

“Agh!” Hilda grunted as she tore her hand away from the mug and immediately stuck her thumb and forefinger into her mouth. She took the red blistered fingers out and viciously shook her hand before she realized Marianne crawling towards her. She locked eyes with the girl before Marianne took her by the wrist and laid her hand into her own. 

“Marianne, you don’t have to-“ Hilda saw a light green glow emitting from the hand Marianne had rested atop her own and felt the dull pain slowly fade from her fingertips. Marianne looked so...beautiful. Her eyes were closed and her brows furrowed together in a concentrated manner. Hilda couldn’t help but stare longingly at the girl below her as her cheeks lightly flushed with red. 

Marianne slowly retreaded her hand that previously laid across Hilda’s and curiously stared waiting for Hilda to remove hers from the other girl’s hand. Hilda raised her eyebrows and shook her head, “Wow...That was pretty dumb of me, huh?” 

Marianne exhaled and smiled, “Maybe. Thankfully you didn’t have to deal with the pain for very long.” 

Hilda wrapped the blanket around her fingers this time when reaching for the cup, “Mhm,” she agreed. “All thanks to you, Marianne.” She saw the girl pout a bit. Gosh, she was too cute. Hilda was so happy that she was making progress. It wasn’t turning out to be as difficult as she thought it’d be. Maybe she misjudged Marianne. 

Hilda could feel the warmth of the cup through the blanket. She set down the two mugs close to her feet to cool off. She had an idea, but she was unsure if Marianne would agree to it. 

“Hey, Marianne?” Hilda needed to be able to maintain eye contact with the girl to avoid any suspicion. Suspicion of what exactly she was unsure of.

“Hm?” Marianne responded, drowsiness prominent one her stirred whimper. 

“Can I repay the favor?” 

“What do you mean?” Marianne now rubbed her eyes curiously at the girl next to her.

“You spared me from an injury...can I return the favor and spare you from a possible too?” Hilda was starting to feel very stupid asking a question like that. 

“And how would you plan to do that?” Marianne was genuinely curious. She had no clue as to what Hilda was hinting at. 

Hilda stayed silent and considered dropping the whole thing but opted to look away and say rather loudly aware Marianne could not hear her otherwise, “I’ll protect you during battle.”

Hilda’s anxiety grew the longer she waited for a response. She added, “You don’t have to use any of those spells the professor taught you unless you’d like to.” 

Hilda felt so dumb. Not only could she feel the familiar creep of the heat on her neck for the 3rd time this night but she felt as if she didn’t really even know why she proposed such a thing. She finally decided to interject her own thoughts by starting, “Nevermind, for-“

“Okay, if you’d like to.” 

Hilda turned to girl surprised. She half expected her to say something along the lines of “No...the goddess wouldn’t forgive me,” or something along the lines of that again. But she actually agreed. 

Hilda felt a wave of impulse flow through her body. But she made sure to keep herself somewhat in check and not completely absentminded. She hugged Marianne. Very suddenly. It was a knee jerk reaction because Hilda was so inexplicably happy that Marianne would allow herself to be fretted over by Hilda of all people. She couldn’t express this all to Marianne, of course. She just felt Marianne’s hand on her arm and smelled the flowers in her hair and saw the pink tips of her ears as she embraced her. 

Hilda pulled away and resisted the urge to cry. She smiled so brightly and said, “That makes me so happy, Marianne.” 

Marianne caressed her ear as Hilda turned to her side to pick up the mugs of tea and tried her best to smile as Hilda handed her a mug.

They both drank in comfortable silence. Well at least, Hilda thought it was comfortable. 

Marianne swallowed hard and questioned, “Why do you wish to protect me, Hilda?”

Hilda raised and eyebrow at the girl as she swallowed her sip of tea and set the mug down beside her. She responded, “A few reasons actually. I’d like to repay you for the small favor you did me, I know you don’t exactly like to fight either, and I...just want to.” Hilda managed not to turn away this time when admitting that last bit. 

Marianne just stares at the floor with the same glossy eyes stare she had back at the stables.

Hilda hated that look and think she’d try a little harder to get rid of it this time, “Marianne you’ve made this trip enjoyable to me so far. I have no idea why exactly you wanted to tag along with me but I find myself very glad that you did.” 

Marianne retreated her knees closer to her chest at Hilda’s remark. Hilda wanted to do nothing but hold the her tightly in her lap but she knows not to invade the girl’s space at the moment so instead she grabs her hand off of the top of her knees. She traces light circles over the girl’s knuckles with her thumb and stares at Marianne waiting for a response.

“But you probably would’ve been farther on in your journey without me slipping off the horse every other minute…”

Hilda shook her head, “I was planning to spend the night in the town northwest of our home anyway. So technically it’s not an inconvenience. If anything we’re actually saving money. So that’s good for us.” 

Marianne looked confused almost. Hilda figured she must have been trying to find a reason to call herself a nuisance and a burden. She muttered utterly defeated by Hilda’s insistence, “I think I’m happy I came along too, then. If I’m not a burden to you…”

“No, never. You will never be a burden to me, Marianne.” Hilda reassured the girl. 

Marianne still looked unsure but Hilda considered it a win for the night. An accomplishment. Hilda got Marianne to accept her favor. She hoped she could get Marianne to accept more things about herself. She seemed like she was struggling with it but Hilda thought that was only to be expected. For now, she was making progress.

And that weirdly mattered more to Hilda than actually getting to sleep in her own bed.

The girls finished their tea and rested against a tree stump as the warmth of their blankets and the lingering feeling of warmth in their chests aided them to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry,,,for the long space in between updates. I haven’t had the time or motivation and kinda did this all in one night to avoid me slacking on it but!! I’m very happy with how it turned out and feel really good abt the whole thing so yea! I hope you enjoy!! PS thank u for the kudos n comments they kept me going. <3


	3. The Longing Girl's Wish

The breeze of the forest became intense over the few hours they lay by the tree stump they chose to rest on. Hilda could feel a shudder crawl up her spine as she began to wake to the dark blue of the early morning sky. She felt the cold on her fingertips as she rubbed her eyes and droned her eyes downwards. Marianne was draped lazily on top of Hilda’s shoulder with her hand clutching at Hilda’s blanket. She took a few moments to register exactly what she was seeing, but as soon as Hilda did, every single sound, smell, and touch she felt increased tenfold. Had it been any other time in their journey with the Golden Deer, Hilda wouldn’t have cared all that much. However her thoughts of Marianne have been getting progressively fonder and leave a very warm impression on her view of the girl. She figured that it was a very sudden and jarring change of attitude but she felt as if it was inevitable. Whether Hilda got to experience Marianne through the walls of Garreg Mach and the Golden Deer classroom or if she got to experience Marianne here on this heedless journey. 

Hilda felt the warmth finally settle in her chest and her senses slowly calming down. The cold helped decelerate her brief fit of yearning but she could tell it was not benefitting the slumbering girl on her shoulder at all. Marianne was visibly shaking and her face was flushed beyond belief. Hilda couldn’t help but tuck a strand of hair behind the girl’s ear in attempts to sway her from her doze. She was evidently successful as the girl resting below her stirred up and loosened her grip on Hilda’s covering. She draws her hand upwards and yawns before rubbing the side of her face in a drowsy manner.

Hilda flashed a small smile and started, “Goodmorning, Mari. Did you sleep well enough?” 

Marianne takes a second to respond. She looks at Hilda as if she’s trying to adjust to the sight of the girl in front of her. She lets out a small sigh and repeats, “Well enough.” 

Hilda frowns as she begins to sit up and feels the freezing chill hit her arm as she drapes the blanket over one side of her body and extends her hand to Marianne. She was surprised at her own cheerfulness so early in the morning. “If you want, you can sleep some more on the ride into town,” she proposed. 

Marianne let the proposition fade into obscurity as she rose to her feet and started collecting the two iron mugs discarded by the ashes of the campfire. Hilda huffed and pouted a bit at the reaction feeling ignored but chalked it up to the morning grogginess. She began to collect the blankets and other items they had unloaded to stay comfortable for the night. Marianne had already begun placing the cups back into the storage pouch hoisted onto the horse when Hilda snuck up behind her and rested her head on the taller girl’s shoulder. “Are you okay? You seem a little out of it. More so than usual.” 

“I’m fine. I’m just very tired,” Marianne mumbled while turning around to take the blankets in Hilda’s hands. Hilda pulled away and shot Marianne a wild look.

“I have an idea.” Hilda handed Marianne one of the bundled blankets and hoisted herself onto the horse’s saddle. She held her hand out to Marriane and she eyes the girl on the saddle curiously as she tucked the bundle under her arm and took Hilda’s hand. Once Marianne settled behind the girl in front of her Hilda started again, “Cover your backside with the blanket and make sure you’re comfortable.” Hilda decided to be forceful with Marianne for once considering the girls obvious sleep deprivation. Hilda heard the girl shuffle behind her and heard the whoosh of the blanket draping over her body. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the sight of Marianne’s slightly blushed face secured in the blanket resting over her head and upper body. Hilda cooed, “Aww, you comfy?” 

Marianne nodded, “Yes...but what’s this all for?” Hilda hummed innocently as she unraveled her blanket and straightened it out as best she could and held one end out to the girl behind her. Marianne took the end, eyeing it curiously as Hilda somehow managed to wrap the blanket around Marianne’s waist and held out her hand gesturing for the end back. Hilda grabbed both ends tightly and pulled so there was enough material to tie around her own waist. 

She heard the girl behind her yelp and the forcity of the tug and muttered a hushed apology as she fastened the blanket securely and picked up the rains to continue their journey. Hilda could feel Marianne pressed up against her back and did her best not to squirm or elicit any form of discomfort. She bought herself enough composure to stoically voice, “There, now you can snooze without falling off.” 

“Hilda, are you sur-“

“Of course I am. Marianne, it’s not like you get much sleep otherwise...At least let me do this for you.” 

Marianne lowered her head defeated as the clap of the horse’s hooves struck the chilled ground once again. 

Hilda felt the cold harshly as time went on. Her hands went numb after only an hour of riding and the coat she wore began to feel inadequate. She could feel the hunger begin to take a toll as well. Her stomach grumbled and Hilda decided that her first course of action upon arriving at the town would be a big and hearty meal for her and Marianne. 

Marianne.

The feeling of Marianne being pressed up against Hilda’s back had been immediately recognized as soon as the girl popped into Hilda’s head. It was a comforting warmth but also a slight nuisance. Not in that Marianne is a nuisance of course, but Hilda considered it very distracting at times. She was overjoyed that Marianne took the opportunity to get some more sleep but it was at the cost of Hilda’s sanity. Hilda was grateful and she felt warm and very comfortable aside from the cold and hunger but she felt constantly aware of the close contact and that was what bothered her so. Every sigh, jolt, and groan Marianne produced sent shivers down Hilda’s spine. The ride was rough of course so it was only natural Marianne would be rudely awakened every now and then but Hilda did her best to comfort and coo the girl back to sleep. She rested her hands on the girl’s grip and often encouraged “Shhh, go back to sleep for a bit longer,” to which Marianne would lightly groan again before complying. Hilda hid it very well, but she was struggling with keeping her mind at bay. Thoughts of a lazy sleeping Marianne in her lap or slumbering next to her plagued her mind quite frequently. She shook them off before anything too risqué crossed her mind but the thoughts were alarming nonetheless. 

Hilda supposed another hour- no, maybe an hour and a half of riding. Surprisingly enough, her hips were unphased by the time she’d spent riding. She spent the idle time conjuring up scenarios about how the Golden Deer back at Gloucester manor discovered the girls’ disappearance. She figured perhaps the professor was the first to find out or perhaps Claude wanting to be the first to annoy Hilda in the morning. Then she thought of whatever consequence she may have to face when they got back. The professor would most likely have her take another student's duties for the week on top of her own. They know by now that she absolutely hates being assigned any sort of work inside and outside of the classroom. Hilda was still lost in thought as the ride went on until Marianne stirred up breathing heavily before letting out a dreadful cough as she tightened her grip on the girl in front of her. Hilda became immediately alarmed and pulled back the reins signaling the horse to stop. 

“Marianne! Are you alright?” Hilda turned around to meet eyes with the pale faced girl behind her. She was panting and hard, her breath was visible in the freezing atmosphere. 

Marianne’s response was shaky and broken, “I’m- I’m okay…” she managed to speak. Hilda’s expression was full of concern. Marianne felt her eyes quickly meet and tear away from Hilda’s own. Marianne felt as if she was on fire but sought to reassure Hilda. She managed to whip up a small broken smile and made eye contact with the girl in front of her yet again. “Really Hilda, I’m okay. Just a frog in my throat.” 

Hilda was unwillingly convinced by Marianne’s smile. She sighed heavily before taking the reins again and muttering, “Alright, if you’d say so.”

As time went on Hilda began to take notice of Marianne’s breathing and how she shivered behind her. She wasn’t entirely convinced of Marianne’s supposed good condition, but she was determined to get to the village within the next hour. Marianne’s safety and comfort suddenly became Hilda’s first priority. 

Marianne awoke to an absence of warmth in front of her and realized that Hilda had hopped off of the horse. The burn in her throat each time she swallowed hadn’t gone away and she was now sure that it wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon. Marianne’s consciousness was brought down to earth again by Hilda taking her hand to help her off the horse. She took a second to examine the other girls face as she was descending from their stead. Hilda was roaring to rip. Probably off of sheer hunger Marianne figured. Marianne’s boots hit the ground and she stumbled a bit with Hilda bracing her fall. She smiled as Marianne’s hand was still in her own. Marianne dreaded when Hilda ceased her soft grip on Marianne’s hand but it brought to her attention that they were outside of a small unfamiliar structure. Marianne finally mustered up, “Hilda, where are we?” 

Hilda was rummaging through the storage pouch and gave Marianne a distracted response, “An inn in town. We made it in about a total of three hours.” Marianne could tell she was searching for something specific and wondered what that might be until she pulled out a pouch that clanked when she yanked it out. “We’re not spending another day riding until tomorrow, so I figured we’d spend the night here and make it to my family’s territory by tomorrow afternoon.” Hilda was now toying with and tossing the bag with a warm and happy expression. 

The girls entered the inn and were pleasantly surprised to find that the village’s inn doubles as a diner as well. Hilda had already had her heart, or more specifically her stomach, set on a nice meal. She walked up to the front desk with a certain hearty cheerfulness and began to chat with the man posted there. 

“I’m sorry, ma’m. There are no vacant rooms left. Everyone is staying the night to wait out the storm.” 

“Storm!?” Hilda harshly exclaimed, “There’s gonna be a storm?” She placed her hand on her forehead and dragged it down her face clearly dreading her impromptu. 

“It’s a surprise one supposedly, so everyone’s making late preparations. But yes, there is going to be a storm sometime very soon.” The young man looked easily impressionable and inexperienced. Hilda was prepared to use that to her advantage when she came up with an equally as impromptu plan as her original one had been 

“Is there...any way at all? Anything you have to offer for me and my friend to stay the night in?” Hilda dropped another two coins into the pile she had already presented to the man. 

He stared at the pile with a contemplative furrow in his brow and eventually sighed and whispered “I may have something but first, let me talk to the keeper and get you two a meal at least.” 

Hilda smiled and hummed relieved at the thought of eating a meal more so than the hope of having a bed to sleep on that night. Marianne has spent time looking around the dining area and watching a man and his child eat and play a game at their table. It seemed to be a card game. The two put their respective cards face down in a pile and announced the cards they placed down verbally. Marianne smiled as she watched them play and take a bite of their steak every few seconds. 

“Two red diamonds,” the father claimed sipping his orange juice. 

“No way!,” the boy exclaimed, “I have three red diamonds in my hand!” 

The man sputtered and stammered before chucklight lightly and sighing, “Ah, alright. You got me. You win.” 

The child jumped back into his seat, fists in the air, whooping in victory. 

Hilda was entranced by Marianne’s warm expression and paid it more attention than the situation that unfolded in their presence but the taller girl didn’t seem to notice. She simply smiled at the sight and shook her head lightly before returning Hilda’s gaze. 

Marianne blushes a bit, feeling as if she hadn’t noticed Hilda’s starting. “They remind me of the professor and their father.” 

Hilda laughed, “Oh yeah, huh? They’re an interesting pair. I’ve never seen someone look so bewildered, impressed, and disappointed by the professor catching a fish with their bare hands.” 

The girls shared a heartfelt laugh and quieted down after a few seconds of shared feeling. Hilda stretched her arms and placed them behind her head. She eyed Marianne curiously and tilted her head to ask a question, “Marianne, you think you’d ever wanna have kids?” 

Marianne’s expression faded, not necessarily into a dark one but just. Blank. An expression Hilda thought was fit for someone who was faced with a choice that could change their life forever. Hilda felt that question was too intrusive and panicked a quick moment. She just spoke without thinking partly out of genuine curiosity and partly out of a small selfishness. 

Marianne frowned and huffed and opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by the man at the desk again, “Hey, slightly good news.” 

The girls turned to him and Hilda walked up to the desk, “What is it?” 

“My boss said she’d be willing to let you two stay in the storage room out back. It’s tiny but it’s got a decent sized bed and a fireplace so you should be okay. I’ll leave some blankets and essentials in there for you while you two are eating.” He took the money Hilda offered and left the two coins she’d dropped into the pile earlier. “Keep it, never know when else you might need it.” 

Hilda smiled and took the coins graciously, “Thank you so much. Really, you’re a lifesaver.” 

“May the goddess bless your soul,” Marianne added. 

The meal was incredibly satisfying for both of them. They bathed and dined together in a rather cheerful manner that really raised their spirits from the depths of the tiring ride. The room they’d been given was indeed as small as the man at the desk said it was. Inside we’re various cleaning supplies, mops, sweepers, dustpans, and lots of other maintenance tools. The fireplace was more of a pit off to the side of the room and Marianne could tell it was probably a room used by whoever cleaned up after guests when the inn was first built. 

Marianne was the first one to enter the room, Hilda followed close behind holding the extra items the keeper provided. Since the fire pit was on the opposite side of the bed, the girls had gotten extra blankets for the night and lots of fuel for the fire. Hilda thought it was cozy. 

Hilda began unpacking the supplies they had stored on their steed previously. This time however, Hilda asked to use a kettle instead of heating up the tea like an absentminded barbarian. 

“Mari, could you be a doll and get the fire going?” Hilda said with a playful tone. Marianne sighed and smiled before nodding her head and kneeling by the pit. Meanwhile, Hilda poured water from a pouch into the kettle and brought out the same mugs from the previous night. Lavender tea was on the menu again but Hilda didn’t mind. It was Marianne’s favorite and frankly any kind of tea was bound to keep the girls warm for a few hours at least. 

Hilda heard a flick behind her and heard Marianne yelp and turned around to see her jolt away from the pit. 

“You alright?” She said with concern in her voice as she rushed over. 

Marianne jolted again and blushed more so from genuine embarrassment than Hilda’s concern, “Fine, fine...I just...casted the spell with too much force. It flew rather high and was very hot. That’s all.” 

Hilda half sighed and laughed before returning to pick up the kettle and cups. She left the herbs in the cups and sat down next to Marianne as she placed the kettle by the fire. “Keep at it and you’ll be the one getting burned this time,” Hilda said with an exaggerated sigh hoping it would pique Marianne’s interest.

“Tired? Should I get the bed ready for you?” Marianne questioned placing the kettle now filled with water on the metal hook over the fire. Hilda’s mind raced somewhat surprised that she took the bait. 

“No no, not yet, I want to drink something warm and relax a bit before I fall asleep,” Hilda stifled an urge to lean on Marianne’s shoulder unaware if she’d be busy again soon. But she also didn’t wanna take the chance that she wouldn’t be busy the next few minutes and pass up any time she could be spending on Marianne’s shoulder. 

So Hilda made the spontaneous decision to rest her head on Marianne’s shoulder.

Marianne made a small noise of surprise before relaxing and laying her hand on the top of Hilda’s head encouraging the shorter girl to nestle closer to her. “And I thought you said you weren’t tired?” Marianne purred in a borderline teasing tone. Hilda decided that she liked this new side of the introverted girl so she chose to further indulge her.

“I said I didn’t want to sleep yet, not that I wasn’t tired,” Hilda pouted expertly hiding her actual glee while retorting. “Hey, since when have you been one to tease anyway?”

Marianne giggled and responded, “Since when have you looked so cute when you’re tired.”

Hilda recognized how dangerous this conversation was getting but was unaware if Marianne recognized it as well. She managed to respond with little restraint, as if the two had been best friends for their entire life, “Well you’ve only seen me tired after doing pointless work, not after a day of genuine grueling worthwhile progress.”

“Fair point,” Marianne surrendered. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, however surprisingly Marianne was the one to break the comfortable silence this time. “Hilda?”

“Hm?” Hilda was now regrettably very drowsy resting on Marianne’s shoulder.

“To answer your question from earlier,” Marianne’s tone was very matter of fact, “I would like children one day.” Hilda raised herself off of the girl's shoulder.

“Is that so?” In all honesty, Hilda had forgotten about the question entirely. However Marianne had something to make of it so Hilda stood dead quiet staring at the girl beside her. 

“Yes,” Marianne began again taking a more serious tone, “but I think my father wouldn’t let me choose my own suitor.” Marianne looked towards the fire and took the kettle off from the hook. She gestured to the cups beside Hilda and the pink haired girl was forced out of her trance and obliged, handing the girl two tin cups. “Plus...the curse behind my crest is always a matter I have to consider.”

Hilda’s mouth shamelessly hung open. She had heard the rumors before of course, about the crest of The Beast. “Wasn’t that matter resolved?” She spoke up unaware of how rude it might’ve been if Marianne wasn’t finished explaining. 

Marianne had a grim smile on her face as she poured the hot liquid from the kettle into the cups. “Honestly, I’m not sure. I always believed either I’d transform or I’d eventually pass it down to one of my children if I survived to have any.”

“Marianne, don’t talk like that. I know it’s difficult to picture a future for yourself right now, but it is attainable,” Hilda grabbed Marianne’s hands once she had put down the cups. When Hilda’s eye traveled up to the girl’s face she was crying. She had a soft shade of red across her cheeks yet she seemed weirdly composed. It physically pained the girl to see such a terrible look on Marianne’s face and she was utterly overwhelmed with emotion. 

“Hilda, one day I’m bound to turn into a monster, there’s no point in wanting and hoping for the impossi-”

“But you don’t know that Mari!” Hilda didn't know any other way to wipe that troublesome face off of Marianne’s. “If you want to grow old and have kids then you can!” There was no stopping Hilda now that she had seen how deeply this affected Marianne. “ If you don’t want a suitor your father choses then you don’t need to marry one. If you don’t want to risk the possibility of transferring the curse then adopt a child. There are so many possibilities for a future that you just don’t see!”

“Hilda-” 

“No, I refuse to listen to you wallow over something you aren’t even sure will happen!” Marianne’s hand rested against Hilda’s cheek and yet Hilda still couldn’t calm down. “Marianne, you deserve the world and so much more.” Now it was Hilda’s turn to start crying in an effort to convince Marinne that her feelings were genuine. “Let me help give it to you.” 

Hilda was unsure of how long she felt herself melt in Marianne’s hands but she was now sure of the new found and raw feelings that she held for her.

“Hilda, I think that’s too much for even you to promise.”

Hilda could recognize that she was going to start bawling and dove into Marianne’s chest as her hands sprawled past her sides and rested on her back. 

Marianne was unsurprisingly taken aback by the action but both girl’s hardly minded. The taller girl’s arms came to hold Hilda as she nuzzled closer to Marianne’s neck and tried her best to stifle her sniffles.

“Could you at least let a girl try?” Hilda whispered desperately right into Marianne’s ear, so closely that she struggled not to shiver.

Instead she opted to swallow dryly and begin, “Hilda, I don’t want your efforts to be in vain-”

“I don’t care if they’re in vain,” the cowering girl pleaded, “Please…”

Hilda figures she’s never been this honest in her life about anything. It was a special feeling only currently reserved for Marianne. Marianne and her pretty eyelashes and soft, pale face and sunken eyes. There was nothing that would bring Hilda more joy than to give to the girl the gift of happiness of any kind. It was something that Marianne deserved in her eyes. 

“Okay…” Marianne sighed, defeated. “Okay, Hilda, you can try.”

Hilda felt a little silly in Marianne’s arms thinking about just how worked up she got over the situation. She was genuinely surprised by her own actions but her concerns felt justified in a way. She cared about Marianne in a way she simply couldn’t explain because she had never thought she was capable of such a thing. It was so important to her that Marianne can one day see that she can chase after her happiness and be worthy of it too. Hilda found it downright outrageous if it would end up any other way.

“Are you okay now?” Marianne broke what she seemed to be uncomfortable silence.

“Mm,” Hilda murmured, “Sorry, just thinkin’.”

Marianne laughed with an exhale of air and brought her hand to brush Hilda’s hair behind her ear.

She kissed Hilda’s temple and sighed, “Thank you… for caring so much.”

Hilda did her absolute best to stay composed at the suddenly very affectionate gesture but managed to hide her creeping blush with a strong hug. “You’re welcome Mari. You deserve to be cared about.”

Marianne hugged back and began, “Would you still like some tea?”

Hilda hummed in thought before responding. “No, thank you,” she pulled away from the taller girl, “ I’m rather tired now after all that crying.”

Marianne looked towards the fire and smiled, “Me too, plus it’s getting a little too cold.”

Hilda was the first of the two to rise from their comfortable seat on the floor. She made her way to the small cushion in the corner of the room that was to serve as their bed for the night. Marianne’s eyes followed her for a short time before she too rose from the spot. Hilda prepped the cushions and blankets nicely. They had been given plenty of pillows and blankets for the night and had previously agreed to share the bed for comfort and warmth. Hilda was ecstatic that Marianne was the one who had proposed it at first. Marianne dimmed the fire a bit to the point where it wouldn’t burn down the building in the night yet keep the girls warm long enough for them to fall soundly asleep.

Hilda had taken off her coat and began to slip into the nightwear set she packed in her bag. She was just about to take off her button up when she handed Marianne her change of clothes as well. 

As much as Hilda secretly wanted to sneak another peek, she had her fill in the bathing room and let the girl have her peace. 

Marianne dimmed the fire by the slightest bit as Hilda blew out the last of the candles in the cabin. 

The two bid each other goodnight and fell asleep in a rather comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Sorry for long break. This takes a lot more effort than expected. But I will finish this eventually I promise! I'm also occupied with another work too but I decided to finally finish this WIP first. Enjoy! Hope you all had a healthy Quarantine and are staying safe if you're out protesting.


End file.
